Meeting Again
by beachxxbum5
Summary: A continuation of A New Light...Taylor comes back and meets an old friend, Draco. contains,DH spoilers....
1. Seeing Him Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, J. K. Rowling does…

I arrived at Godric's Hollow around dusk. Being back in England was an odd sensation. I haven't been back for seven years. Seven very long years. I have lived with my father in America and finished my teachings at the American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I walked along the pathway through many different graves. I passed by one that was engraved with two names that were very familiar: Lily and James Potter.

A quick memory of what Harry Potter looked like flashed into my head. I then began to recall my year at Hogwarts and the different people I met. I especially remember someone I became really close to: Draco Malfoy. I pictured his blonde hair, mouth turned somewhat into a scowl, and those deep gray eyes. I wonder if I will ever see him again. Maybe by some off chance, we will meet again. Actually, I really hope that happens. I was so deep in thought; I almost missed the piece of stone I was looking for.

I looked down to see my mother's name inscribed on a gravestone. I knelt down and tried not to remember the last memory I have of her living. I wanted to erase that moment in time, where she was killed. I tried to picture her smile, laugh, and voice before I ever traveled to England. Silent tears dripped down my rosy cheeks.

"Excuse me, miss?" whispered a soft voice. I whirled around to see a tall figure with a black coat on. He had the same blonde hair and gray eyes I was thinking about earlier. It could not be Draco, however. Why would he be here in Godric's Hollow?

I stood up and faced the man before me. "Yes?" I answered, embarrassed slightly by my tears. Before he answered, he looked me up and down, his eyes wandering around my body, as if he was trying to figure out who I was.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is your name? You look very familiar." Then a rock dropped into my stomach. Is this Draco? He has the hair and eyes to match that face I once loved.

"Taylor. Taylor Grey," I said slowly, as my heart began to pound faster. The man's eyes grew larger as his mouth dropped. It really was Draco! Were my thoughts answered? "Are you Draco Malfoy?" I asked, hoping that it was. He nodded slowly. "Oh my gosh. Is it really you?" I asked astonished. Before he could answer, I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. I felt his arms around my waist in hesitation, and tried to remember what that felt like before.

"Taylor…what are you doing back? It's been forever," he asked, still confused.

"I wanted to see my mother's grave. They couldn't, well wouldn't, bring her to America…so they left her here." He gave a nod of understanding.

"Well you look great. I mean, you did before, but now…wow," Draco breathed as he looked over my new matured self. At the age of 23 I still had some of my looks from when Draco last saw me. I still had my brown locks, blue eyes, and now a quite curvier frame. Neither Draco nor I changed much, which is probably why we recognized each other so easily.

I blushed and then asked, "Wait, why you are here?

"You missed a whole lot. Things are extremely different now…now that Voldemort is gone."

"What? He's gone? What happened?" I blurted. I knew I was gone for a while, but I had no idea that something this big could have happened.

"Not now. Where are you staying at? The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject. I nodded and then we both dissapparated out of Godric's Hollow.

"All of my stuff is already in my room. It's getting late anyway, I should probably go up now," I said. I didn't know what Draco had planned for the rest of the night, but I figured he had something to do.

"I am free for the night, if you want to go to the pub and have something to drink," he suggested and raised his eyebrow. I smiled because I remembered that look on his face before. I accepted and we walked down to the pub. "So, what have you been doing these past years?" Draco asked as we sat down at a table.

"Well, I finished school. Now I am training to teach potions at the wizardry school in America. What about you?" I asked.

"Now that the entire death eater clan is gone from my family, I can do what I want. Right now, however, I am looking at my options."

"Meaning your unemployed?" I laughed. He laughed as well and then smiled at me. His hand then was placed over mine. I pulled it away instantly; there was still something else I needed to tell him.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense…"Draco noticed when I pulled my hand away and gathered my arms to my stomach.

"Look, there's something else that changed since I have been gone. Well, I sort of thought I wouldn't see you ever again. So I…sort of moved on." I began.

"Well, I guess that's understandable…" Draco muttered as his eyes fell to the table. This was going to be hard.

"Listen, I am sort of…engaged." I blurted out finally. Draco's face turned paler and slowly breathed. "I never expected to see you again, and I started to go out with this person, and it sort of happened. You have someone else don't you?" I bit my lip before his answer.

"Sure. Well, not anymore. But I moved on as well," Draco lied. I could tell he was lying because he didn't even bother to look at me while he spoke. "Anyway," he cleared his throat, "have you seen Potter and his friends now that your back?"

"No, I just got in today. I guess I should really go see them. Do you think they remember me?"

"Well, I did. I actually have thought about seeing you again, and here I am. Sitting next to you after seven years. Its pretty weird, you know?" I didn't, but I nodded because I had a feeling it had to do with our past.

The year I stayed here for a year sure was different. I met Draco, befriended Harry Potter and came face to face with death eaters and Voldemort at the same time. In all of those events, I managed to fall in love with a guy with the worst reputation.

"It's getting late. I think I'd better be going," I said. We both stood up and headed over towards the staircase leading to the inn. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Taylor. Nice to see you again," Draco smiled. Man, I missed that smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. Should I be thinking like this? Maybe it's my memories rushing back to me. Before I walked up the stairs, there was no means of physical contact. No hug or handshake. I guess it is just now awkward considering I told him that I was no longer his or able to be his.


	2. Night Under the Stars

The next morning, I woke up and gathered myself together. Once showered and dressed, I wandered downstairs to find something to eat. Instead of finding cereal, I found a familiar face seated on a long table. "Harry!?" I exclaimed in bewilderment. I remembered the first time I met Harry. It was in this exact place, on the stairs. He looked almost the same. He was now a bit taller and muscular.

The black haired boy spun around and smiled at me as I walked over to give him a hug. "Taylor! You look amazing! How are you?"

"Fine, you?" I smiled. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Word travels fast. Didn't think I'd remember you, did you?" he laughed. I shook my head. It has been a while, why should he remember me? "Come on, we need to go meet the others," he ordered. 'The others' were probably pertaining to Ron and Hermione. Harry then walked outside and grabbed his Firebolt.

"Broom?" I asked, thinking why on Earth would we be flying to wherever we were going.

"Why not. Haven't been on one in a while have you?" he grinned. I remembered my last broomstick ride: that horrible trip back to Hogwarts from the Malfoy Manor. I climbed on behind Harry as we began to ascend into the air.

This trip was much more suitable than my last flight. It was a fairly short trip. Soon, I saw a small house on top of the hill. "Where are we?" I yelled into Harry's ear.

"Ron's house," he yelled over the wind. His house? Or his parents? Once we landed we walked over to the small house. Harry walked inside first and then I followed.

"Taylor! Your back!" yelled a girl's voice. I smiled when I saw Hermione walk into my view. We hugged and then I said my hello's to Ron and his sister, Ginny. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I've just been in America since…you know," I answered. "What has been up with all of you?" I asked. The four of them exchanged glances and then I saw Ron put his arm around Hermione. I guess they took their relationship to the next level.

"Well, Ronald and I are going to get married!" Hermione screeched. I smiled and saw the two of them beam with excitement.

"As for us also," Harry said. I whirled around to see him and Ginny close together. Ron's sister? "And also, we just found out that Ginny is expecting our first child!" Harry finished. I congratulated everyone on their news and then shared my news also.

"What's his name?" Ginny gushed. I have never heard her talk before, so it was weird to hear her voice for the first time.

"George. George Lewis," I answered for the first time I have been back. Draco hadn't even ask me that.

"What happened to Draco? I know you two had a lil somethin' somethin' happening between you two," Hermione winked.

"Well, I sort of saw him yesterday. It was weird; he was in Godric's Hollow and appeared behind me. I was not prepared to see him, because I never knew how he recovered from my departure. I told him that I was engaged and I knew that he was upset. So I don't think that it went very well," I surmised. The four then motioned me to the sitting room.

"Why was he in Godric's Hollow?" asked Ron. I shrugged my shoulders, because I truly didn't know the answer.

"Well, he avoided the question and then said that things have changed," I stated remembering what Draco said when I asked him that question.

"He was right about that. Did you hear about anything that happened two years after you left?" Hermione asked. I shook my head no. "Harry, tell her."

"Well, once you left, the next year…Dumbledore was killed. By Snape. But don't worry, there's a longer story attached to that, but believe me, Snape is not evil. The next year, Ron, Hermione, and I did not return to Hogwarts. We were sent on a mission by Dumbledore. We had to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. You know what they are right?"

"Aren't they made by leaving a part of your soul inside and can only be penetrated by things not magical?" I guessed. I remembered learning about those.

"Yes, close enough. Well we had to destroy them. To make a long story short, a war broke out at Hogwarts. Death eaters everywhere and students were against them. There were many brave students and friends," Harry stopped. I guess that many died.

"Yeah, poor Fred," Ron whispered. Oh no, Ron's brother? This was serious then.

"But, moving on, I had to face Voldemort by myself. When he shot a curse at me, I don't know what happened, but I was alive. It turned out, I was a horcrux. When Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, a part of his soul got trapped into my body. The curse he shot at me only killed his soul inside me. So I came back and Voldemort's wand ended up rebounding his own killing curse back to his self. He is gone. Along with his death eaters." Harry finished.

I had to ask this question, I wanted to know the fate of my mother's murderer. "What happened to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"My mother killed her," Ginny said matter-of-factly with a smile on her face. This was one huge war then. I couldn't help but smile at Bellatrix's death.

"Wow. I missed a whole lot. I am glad that you all are okay, though. And I am really sorry about Fred," I said solemnly.

"It's alright, I am doing alright. George on the other hand still isn't the same. He's got his joke shop though," Ron finished.

We then all sat and chatted about what we were all doing. Ron and Harry were Aurors while Hermione was apart of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Later in the day, I glanced at the clock and realized that I should be getting back to the Leaky Cauldron. "You can go by Floo Powder," Ron suggested and showed me to the fireplace. I have traveled this way numerous times.

I said my goodbyes and told the four of them that we had to see each other again soon. I grabbed a handful of powder and then stepped into the fireplace. As soon as the words 'Leaky Cauldron' exited my lips, I disappeared from Ron's sitting room. When I landed, I was inside the inn. Once inside my room, I noticed a piece of paper on top of my bed.

Taylor,

Please meet me outside the pub tonight at seven.

DM

When I looked at the clock, it was five of seven. I quickly changed into jeans and a sweater. Once outside of the pub, Draco was waiting patiently under the street light. He wore a dark cloak over a button down shirt and black slacks; very sleek. He turned around when I was in sight.

"Wanna get out of here and talk?" he asked and held out his hand. I nodded and then took his hand. We then dissapparated to an empty field. I was confused as to why we were here in the first place. Why a field?

"Where are…" I started to ask. I stopped short when I walked further and saw a blanket laid out under the vast starry sky. I couldn't even say anything. No one has ever done this for me before. George usually just takes me to dinner; nothing romantic like this.

Draco led the way to the blanket and then proceeded to lie down. With no hesitation, I sat next to him. When we were lying there, the wind began to pick up. The chilly breeze was enough to make me shiver. I was not used to the sudden change in climate and was not dressed right for the occasion. Draco sensed this and then began to sit himself up and take off his coat. "Here," he said as he handed me the coat.

I sat up and began to refuse. He didn't listen and proceeded to put the coat around my shoulders. We lay back down, and I was now very warm. The stars were beautiful and bright. There were no other lights. It was just me, Draco and the starry sky. "Draco, this is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here," I breathed.

"No problem. I just wanted to be alone with you again. You know, I really missed you," he began. I was afraid this would happen. I began to get a nervous feeling inside of me. At least I hope it's a nervous feeling, not butterflies.

"Draco…" I began. He cut me off and put his finger over my mouth, as if to tell me to be quiet.

"Taylor, do you want to dance?" I looked over at him. I had two options. I could say no, sticking to the fact that I have a fiancé or I could say yes and remember what it felt to be in his arms.

I stood up with Draco and proceeded to dance underneath the nighttime sky. He held me close and I was lost in his scent of his clothes. My eyes closed and my head rested on the top of his chest. I was still a bit shorter than him, but I fit comfortably inside his embrace. This is just a harmless dance. Nothing serious. Well, it wasn't serious until Draco lifted my head and kissed me very softly

I was totally lost in his kiss. By the time I realized what was happening, I had already kissed him back. I pulled back abruptly and said, "Draco, I am engaged."

"I know. That was wrong. Sorry, I guess I got lost in the moment that's all. No damage right?" he apologized.

"Its okay. How about we head back to the Leaky Cauldron?" He nodded and grabbed onto my hand to dissapparate back to the inn.

In front of the inn Draco asked, "Have you ever gone to the Quidditch World Cup?"

"No, why?"

"Would you want to go tomorrow with me? I have box seats and I think you'd enjoy it."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I accepted his invitation. "Goodnight, Draco. See you tomorrow," I said and then quietly slipped into the Leaky Cauldron.


	3. His Confession

I had to meet Draco outside the Leaky Cauldron around six. Fifteen minutes before I had to go out, I quickly showered and gathered myself together to look good. I guess I got outside a bit early because Draco was nowhere in sight.

"Ready?" whispered a voice in my ear. I knew that it was Draco and my mouth curled up into a smile. I enjoyed the sense of secrecy in our relationship. I did feel somewhat guilty about being with Draco, but I was lost in our past. I nodded and then he grabbed my hand to dissapparate out of Diagon Ally.

When we landed, I was surrounded my tents of many colors. There were thousands of people, many of whom were already cheering for their teams. From the two different chants I could tell that the two teams were: the Irish and the French. It was humorous to see people with their faces painted and holding banners.

Draco then led the way towards the humongous stadium. People were rushing inside to get to their seats and many of them pushed passed us. I could see Draco about to scowl at them, but he stopped himself. We finally made our way into our box seats directly in the center of the large side of the stadium. I felt bad for those who got the cheap seats all the way at the top, which must give people nose bleeds.

"Let the game begin!" yelled Kingsley Shacklebot, the Minister of Magic. As soon as those words escaped his mouth, a large red ball was thrown into the air and two opposing players flew towards it.

The game was very fast paced and exciting. Draco and I talked for a bit, but I was more interested in the game. I have never watched a Quidditch game before, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. When the game ended, the Irish won.

I was about to turn to leave, when Draco said, "Wait, there are fireworks." I stopped and then turned back to look out into the sky. "Do you know why I was in Godric's Hollow last night?" Draco spoke. This was completely random, but I shook my head no.

"To visit your mother's grave." He answered shortly.

"My mothers? Why?"

"Because I that was the closest thing to me that reminded me of you. I always go there, hoping that maybe you would come back to visit it. And I guess last night was my lucky night," Draco smiled. I didn't know what to say. That was sort of odd, but I did leave with out much notice to him. "Look," he ordered.

I turned my attention to the sky; a firework soon exploded and began to write words. There in the sky for everybody to see was Draco's confession. It said: Taylor, I love you.

I turned back to Draco and said, "You what?" I was very confused.

"Taylor, look, I have been waiting for you to come back here. I missed you, your smell, your kiss, your everything. I have never loved a girl as much as I love you."

"You love me? After seven years? You said you moved on," I quoted.

"I was lying. And of course I do still love you. I think about you all the time, I can't get you out of my head. Haven't you thought about me?" he questioned, eyes wondering.

I couldn't lie, of course I have been thinking about him. I used to think about him every night before I went to sleep. "Yes," I whispered. "But look, things have changed now. I am engaged Draco!"

"But, Taylor, don't you remember what we had?"

"Of course, but its been a while. We both changed, I moved on." And without warning, Draco kissed me on the lips again, and yet again, I did not push him away. When he pulled away slowly, I looked up to him.

His gray eyes were staring straight at me. I bit my lip, and began to think about what happened seven years ago. Draco was my first love, and a good one at that. He saved my life and risked his own. Went against his family for me and tried to save my friends. I remembered his soft kisses, warm hugs, and the way he made me feel safe. But what am I supposed to do now? I am engaged. But, I have Draco here.

I shouldn't be having these feelings. I love George, don't I? "I have to go," I told Draco and then began to run out of our seats. I had no idea where I was going. I couldn't talk to Draco. He made me feel new again. His presence is making me go back to when we were together, and I can't have that happen. I was with George now.

I heard Draco yelling my name behind me but I ran faster. Outside of the stadium, I dissapparated to Ron's house. I knew where that was, and Hermione would be there. I ran up to the door and knocked. It felt weird, considering I was never that close with Ron, to barge into the house.

Hermione answered and was shocked to see me standing there out of breath. "Taylor! Are you okay? What happened?" she asked as he eyes began bulging out. I then told her where I was and that I was with Draco. She motioned us to go to the sitting room, and I began to finish my story.

"And then there were fireworks. He then told me that he has been going to my mother's grave, hoping that I would come back to see it. Then there was a firework that spelled out 'Taylor, I love you'. I was completely shocked. And then I was very confused, I am engaged, Hermione, but I think I might still have feelings for Draco still," I concluded. There it was: the truth. Why else would I let him kiss me? I have feelings for him still.

"Taylor, why did you come back here?" Hermione asked, as if she were some therapist or something like that.

"To visit my mother…" I said as I began to look down to my lap. That was the reason wasn't it? "Well, I was thinking about Draco while in Godric's Hollow. That's not bad is it? I was thinking about what he looks like and…if I would ever see him again," I confessed.

"Do you think that maybe subconsciously you thought that by coming here you would see him again?"

"Maybe. But then why would I do that, I got engaged for Merlin's sake! Why would I get engaged if deep down I still wanted to see Draco again?"

"Why do you love George?"

"Well, he makes me happy. I was pretty depressed before I met him. I guess from my mother's death and all. He made me feel better…"

"Taylor, I don't think that your mother's death was the only reason you were upset," Hermione cut me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but soon I figured it out on my own. "Hermione, I have to go. I have to find Draco," I announced. I needed to tell him the truth. I thanked her for talking to me and then ran outside to figure out where to go. I don't know if he lives by himself, so I decided to go to the one place I knew how to get to.

Outside of Malfoy Manor, I braced myself to knock on the large door. Bad memories floated around my head. I pushed them back and then knocked. A familiar woman opened the door and looked at me.

"Excuse me; do you know if Draco is here? It's an emergency," I blurted, hoping she did not recognize me.

"No, I am sorry, he is not. I haven't seen him all day. Maybe you should try Godric's Hollow. He's been there for a while," Narcissa answered. Her voice was calm, and not mean at all. She really didn't remember me.

I thanked her, and then began to dissapparate to Godric's Hollow. I ran around the small perimeter yelling his name. Not a soul was in the hollow. I began to lose hope. Where could he have gone? I decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron and hope that he would come find me.

When I walked into the pub, I saw a head of blonde hair seated alone at a table. Draco. I gave a sigh of relief and sat across the table from him. He didn't even raise his head.

"Draco, I am so sorry I left you. I was confused," I apologized. He still didn't look at me. "Please, say something."

"What should I say? I spill my guts and confess my undying love to you and you run away from me. I think from that I can tell that you really did move on." As he finished his sentence, he rose up to his feet and began to rush out of the inn.

I quickly did the same and called out to him, only a few feet behind him. Outside, he stopped for a moment to think about where he was going to go. This was my time to finally tell him what I wanted to say. As I braced myself for my explanation, soft snow began to gently fall to the ground.

"No! That's not fair. I need to tell you something. I can admit I was confused when I saw you again and you did all those things for me. I mean, the stars, the Quidditch game, it was all wonderful. But, I couldn't accept the fact that I was already tied to someone. I was confused and scared of my feelings," I paused. "I needed to think everything out. And do you know what?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I finished my speech, "I love you."

Draco finally looked up at me. We stared at each other, and then I finally spoke again. "I came back thinking I would see you again. Well, hoping I would see you again. I was happy again when I met George. I was only happy because I was with someone again. I was upset because I wasn't with you anymore and I feared I would never see you again. This was the first time I could visit my mother and I secretly hoped I would see you as well. Draco, you were my first love, and my only one." He didn't have time to respond before my lips covered his.

He did not push me away; instead he kissed me back passionately. When we finally broke away, he whispered, "I've been waiting for this moment for a while." I smiled because I knew that secretly I have been too.


	4. Breaking it off

The next morning, I woke up with a huge grin on my face. Last night, I admitted my love for Draco. It felt so right, being here again. I forgot how happy he made me feel. We didn't do much last night; we went back up to my room in the inn and talked until late into the night. When it was getting too late, Draco kissed me goodnight and then left. It took me forever to fall asleep because thoughts of Draco kept me awake.

There was a soft knock on my door as I was rising out bed. Not being in the greatest attire, I opened the door a crack and peeked my head outside. There was a small woman standing before me. She was wearing an apron and holding a broom. "Ma'am? There is a man asking for you downstairs," she told me.

Who could be asking for me this early in the morning? I thanked the woman and then returned inside my room. When I was dressed I emerged from the room to see who is waiting for me. I had no idea who it could be. When I stepped down from the last step, I was utterly shocked at who was in the middle of the room.

"George?" I gasped. How did he know I was here? The man I thought I loved turned around to greet me. He wore a blue button down shirt with tan pants. His green eyes were watching me walk towards him in hesitation.

"Hello, hunny!" he smiled and then pulled me into a hug. Inside his embrace, he kissed the top of my head. This was awkward.

"Hi…George, what are you doing here?" I asked, very confused at how he even found me.

"Well, you never said how long you'd be gone and I got worried. Then I found out that in England, there is basically only one inn available to traveling witches and wizards. So I figured I would try here and see if you were here." He finished.

Well, at least Draco wasn't here. Okay, well, now would be a great time to tell him the wonderful news. "How about we go somewhere?" he suggested. Yeah, good thinking. Well, somewhere where no one can hear or see me break his heart.

"Alright, well, I forgot something upstairs. You can come up with me," I told him, thinking that this is the only place private around here. He obliged and followed me up the stairs.

Once inside my room, he walked over to me and pulled me closer to him. I knew that he was going to kiss me, so I pulled away abruptly. "Are you okay, Taylor?"

"Well, look, I need to tell you something and its not entirely easy. You see, there's a pretty long story attached to this, so can you hear me out?" I asked. George nodded and then took a seat on top of my bed.

"Alright, so before I met you, I was pretty depressed. And I thought that I was only because of my mother dieing. So, when I met you, I was happy again and accepted your hand. But, coming back here, I found out something else. I wasn't only upset because of my mother. You see, when I stayed here for a year, I sort of met someone." I paused when I saw George's expression change when I said that I had met someone. I guess he could see what was coming next.

"To make a long story short, he made me feel like I have never felt before. He was very special to me. When I moved away, I thought I would never see him again. Hence the reason I was depressed before I met you. So I guess the point I'm making is that I can't marry you. I love somebody else."

George was white, and I couldn't blame him. He was not expecting me to break off our marriage. He was speechless. "George, I understand if you don't want to speak to me again or anything. I feel really bad right now," I said to try and make him say something.

"Well, I defiantly didn't expect to come over here and hear that. I guess I can't really be angry with you. I guess this is better, I wouldn't have wanted you to have an affair, now would I?" he half smiled. "Well, I guess this is it then," he sighed.

"I am really sorry. I didn't think I would have to do this," I said and then slipped off my tiny engagement ring. I held it out to him, and he took it bitterly.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I guess I shall be going now. Goodbye, Taylor." George then slowly walked out of the door. I felt awful about breaking the news to him, but at least that is done with.

After George left, I ate something fast and then returned to my room. Once upstairs, there was a note on my bed. How do these keep getting here?

Good morning, beautiful, I was hoping we could get together tonight. Possibly have dinner and such? I hope so; meet me at Hogsmeade near Honeydukes around seven.

DM.

How in the world does he get these notes in my room? I have to remember to wear warm clothes; its now winter.

At around five of seven, I dissapparated to Hogsmeade. I always like to be early. Once in the town, it was already covered in a white blanket of snow. I slowly wandered around trying to find Honeydukes. When I found it, Draco was already there.

"Hullo, there. Ready?" he asked. I nodded. He began to walk ahead of me to an unknown destination. I quickened my pace to walk next to him. As we began to walk through Hogsmeade, our hands kept brushing together. When this happened, he couldn't see my face, but I began to blush like a teenager. This entire relationship again made me feel as if I were sixteen again.


	5. A Memorable Night

Finally, his had grabbed a hold of mine and we walked on as if it was no big deal. We made it to a clearing overlooking a small shack in the distance. Draco stopped and then slowly walked over to a barbed wire fence in front of a cliff. "That's the shrieking shack. Its supposedly one of the most haunted places in Britain," he told me.

"Oh, cool. Why don't we go inside?" I dared and cocked up an eyebrow.

"That's okay. I'd rather not. That's where Professor Snape died…"Draco whispered.

"Are you serious? How do you know?" I asked. I had no idea that Professor Snape was killed in that mess with Voldemort.

"Potter actually told me. He saw it happen under his cloak thing," Draco answered. Wait, Draco and Harry talked without killing each other? What was this?

"When did you talk to him?"

"We are on alright terms, actually. He saved my life. In our seventh year, I was going through a stage. I was sort of contemplating becoming a death eater."

"You were what?" I exclaimed.

"Let me finish. Yes, I was. I only was thinking about it because I thought that I had nothing else to live for. You were gone, and I had nothing." I smiled and then let him finish his story.

"Anyway. I was then in the Room of Requirement with Crabbe and Goyle. Potter and his friends were after this diadem, or something of the sort. Well, we decided we were going to try and stop them, and help Voldemort. Crabbe ended up making a fiendfyre and destroyed the diadem. Potter and Weasley had a broom. As they began to fly out of the room to avoid the fire, I had nowhere to go. I was panicking like no other because I lost my wand. Then, Potter came back and pulled me on the back of his broom. Ron then got Goyle and we escaped out of the room."

"Also, I think he stunned another death eater when he was trying to kill me, but I didn't remember much because Ron punched me. Overall, that year, Potter saved my arse a lot," Draco finished.

"Wow, well that's good. I thought you were okay when I left."

"Well, then I began to work for death eaters and such, like I said. That put a damper in our relationship didn't it? But I am done with that, because I want to be and because that is all over." He sighed and then walked away from the fence. Snow began to fall harder now as the sky grew even darker.

Spotting a nice spot on the ground, I fell onto my back. I waved my arms and legs up and down. Once finished my snow angel, I asked Draco to help me up. I didn't want to ruin my angel. He looked confused but then grabbed my arm and pulled me on to my feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever made a snow angel? Where did you grow up?" I laughed.

"Alright, how do you do it?" he asked.

"Lie down in the snow and then wave your arms and legs up and down," I ordered. He listened and then began to create his angel in the snow. "Okay, now, you need to stand up without ruining it." Then I realized that I would have to help him up. I walked over to him and then held out my hands for him to grab on to and pull him self on his feet.

He grabbed on and I began to pull up. He didn't budge and then began to laugh and my struggle. Then, my feet slipped out from under me and then I landed on top of Draco. I began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You ruined my snow angel!" Draco cried and laughed at the same time.

"Oh suck it up!" I laughed. My face was close to his and when we stopped laughing, I leaned down and kissed him softly.

With each kiss, they grew longer and more passionate. The scene for this was beautiful. We were lying on the snow as more snow fell on top of us. My clothes began to get wet and cold.

When we pulled apart, Draco asked, "Do you want to go over to Madam Puddifoot's?" I had no idea what it was, but I nodded and then began to stand up. With each breeze of wind, I got a huge chill. I hated to be cold.

Draco and I backtracked our way back to the middle of town. Madam Puddifoot's was a cozy little café on a corner. We walked inside and there were only a couple of other people inside. We took a seat near the frosty window.

A small woman, in her late fifties, walked over and asked, "What would you like to order?"

"Two hot cocoas. Is that alright?" he then directed the question to me. I nodded and then the woman walked away. In a matter of seconds she appeared with two mugs with whipped cream on top of them. We thanked her and then I took a sip of the cocoa.

"

"Ouch!" I hissed. It was steaming hot. I put the mug down and then let it cool for a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked. I nodded and then looked over at him. He was smart; he knew the cocoa was hot. He glanced down at my hand for a second. "Ah, I notice your ring is gone," he noted.

"Yeah, well, George made a surprise visit this morning. I had to tell him. I don't think he took it very well, but whatever, we are together now."

"I have a question for you. Would you like to spend the night at my house? You are probably sick and tired of the Leaky Cauldron by now," Draco question.

"Actually, I am. Yeah, that would be fine. What about your parents?" I asked, remembering that he still lived there.

"How did you know I lived with my parents? That's embarrassing."

"Well, when I left the Quidditch game, I went and talked to Hermione. When I got my head straightened, I didn't know where you were so I went back to your house to ask for you. Your mother told me that you weren't there, so I just went back to the Leaky Cauldron and found you. But the weird thing was, she didn't recognize me at all.

"That's because my parents have been wiped with a memory charm. All of the remaining death eaters had to be wiped of their dark past. Even though my mother wasn't a death eater, she was still somewhat tied to it. They remember family and anything like that," Draco finished. "But, anyway, my parents are off to visit my uncle Roldolfus. He was a death eater as well, but his memory was wiped as well. So, we don't have to worry about my parents. One of these days however, I shall move out…" he finished with the intention of following his last sentence up with another.

We finished our hot cocoas and then walked out of the café. Outside, it was still snowing. Draco grabbed onto my hand and we walked out of Hogsmeade. Once out of the town, we dissapparated to Draco's home.

The large mansion looked different in the snow; almost pretty. It still had that gothic look to it and seemed, at least to me, not scary. We walked up to the door and slowly walked inside. There was a fire blazing on the right and the warmth hit my face when the door closed behind me.

"Let me take your coat," Draco offered and helped the coat off of my back. He took both of our coats over to a nearby closet. Actually, near the closet of brooms where I picked out one to fly home with. Speaking of that, I never returned that. "Let's go into the sitting room, there's another fire in there and it is away from the door," Draco suggested.

As we walked around to the sitting room, I noticed a lot lights. They were wrapped around the banister on the stairs, and even on some plants. In the sitting room, there was a large tree on the right side of the room. A Christmas tree to be exact.

It was not Christmas, was it? Why didn't I know that it was? Draco took a seat on the couch in front of the fire place. When I sat down next to him, he put his arm around my shoulders and let me fall into place under his arm.

"Draco, can I be honest with you?" he nodded. "I had no idea that it was Christmas. I didn't get you anything. I have no idea how it slipped my mind or anything…" I began to babble.

"Don't worry about it. You already gave me my gift." I looked up at him, confused. "All I wanted was for you to come back. And look who's here right now," Draco smiled. I smiled back and then lifted my face to give him a quick kiss.

The wood in the fire began to crack as the fire started to dim. "You know what? How can I know that you wont leave again?" Draco suddenly asked.

"I wont don't worry, I'll be sure to stay here somehow," I answered.

"I know how you could…" Draco began. He then shifted his weight, as a cue for me to sit up. I sat up and watched as he got off of the couch and then got down on the ground. My heart began to skip beats. I knew what he was doing; I have seen too many movies like this. Draco then slipped out a small black velvet box and lifted it up to me. "Merry Christmas," he whispered and then opened the box.

Inside was a small, sparkling ring. I let out a small cry of excitement and a smile emerged from my face. "Will you marry me?" Draco asked. Tears began to stream down my cheeks and I leapt off the couch to give Draco a huge hug.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" I exclaimed. Excited could not even describe how I felt. When George proposed, it was not like this. I didn't cry out of sheer happiness. I just accepted and smiled at him. This was a million times better.

When we broke apart, Draco took the ring out of the box. I held out my left hand and then he slipped the ring on my finger. We smiled at each other and then I leaned in for our first kiss as an engaged couple.


End file.
